Paalam, Naruto
by Jays Arravan
Summary: Isang masamang pangyayaring kailanman ay hindi nila inasahan. Isang pangyayari kung saan ninakaw mula sa kanila ng isang kapatid, kaibigan at minamahal. Tignan natin kung paano nila tatanggapin ang trahedyang ito. NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen
1. Paalam, kapatid

**Kamusta sa inyo.**

**Ito ang pinakauna kong Naruto fanfic. Ito rin ang pinakauna kong fanfic na Filipino. Magustuhan ninyo sana.**

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Hindi sa akin ang anime na Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Sa isang lambak sa gitna ng Fire country at Sound country, isang dwelo ang nangyayari. Sa bawat palitan ng suntok, isang malakulog na tunog ang maririnig. Kahit sa malayo mararamdaman mo ang lakas na nagmumula sa mga magkakatunggali. Ito ay isang labang hanggang sukdulan. Isang labang hanggang kamatayan.

Isang laban sa pagitan ng dalawang magkaibigan.

Ang isa sa mga lumalaban ay isang Uchiha Sasuke. Siya ang huli sa angkan ng mga Uchiha, ang pamilyang biniyayaan ng mga matang Sharingan.

Ang sino man na nakakakilala sa kanya noon ay magugulat sa anyo niya ngayon. Ang madilim niyang buhok ay ngayo'y umaabot sa kanyang tuhod. Kulay putik ang kanyang balat at dalawang hugis kamay na pakpak ang umuusbong mula sa kanyang likod.

Lahat nito'y sanhi ng sinumpang tatak sa kanyang balikat.

Ang kanyang kalaban ay si Uzumaki Naruto, ang batang lalagyan ng demonyong Kyuubi.

Pati siya ay wala sa normal na kaanyuan. Ang kanyang bughaw na mata ay ngayo'y pula, at ang hitsura nito'y parang sa isang mabangis na hayop. Ang mga kuko sa kanyang paa't kama'y masmahaba kaysa sa dati. Pati na ang pangkalahatang hitsura ng kanyang katawan ay nagiba. Ito'y masmaskulado't masmalaki kaysa sa dati.

Ito'y ilan lamang sa mga nangyayari habang gamit ng binata ang chakra ng Kyuubi.

* * *

Hindi makapaniwala si Sasuke. Alam niyang masmalakas na siya ngayon kumpara sa dati. Nasa kanya narin ang pinagsamang kapangyarihan ng ikatlong antas ng Sharingan at ng ikalawang antas ng sinumpang tatak. Ganumpaman, nagagawa parin ni Naruto na makipagsabayan sa kanya. 

'_Bakit!' _tanong ng binata sa sarili,_ 'Kahit ano ang aking gawin, hindi ko parin siya matalo. Bakit bang parati akong nahihigitan ng kulugong ito._

_Hindi. Masmalakas ako sa kanya. Papatunayan ko ito. Tatalunin ko siya. Wala siyang kwenta. TATALUNIN KO SIYA!'_

Sa kabilang dako, si Naruto din ay nagkakaroon ng pagtatalo sa kanyang isipan. Ang pinagkaiba lamang ay hindi ang sarili niya ang kinakausap niya.

'_Ano ba naman ito! Masyado nang lumakas si Sasuke. Kung magpatuloy pa ito, baka hindi ko kayanin'_

'**_Kung hindi ka naman pala tanga, sa dami ng chakra na hiniram mo sa 'kin, talagang matatalo ka.' _**Sigaw ni Kyuubi sa kanyang lalagyan **_'Bakit hindi ka gumamit ng masmarami? Siguradong walang laban sa iyo ang insektong yan.'_**

'_Ano ka ba? Wala akong planong tapusin si Sasuke!'_

'_**Kung hindi mo natatandaan, wala ngayong ibang inisip si Sasuke kung 'di ang tapusin ka.'**_

'_Alam ko yun. Pero kahit na. Hindi ko magagawang patayin ang aking kaibigan.'_

'_**Gumising ka nga sa panaginip mo. Hindi na siya ang taong kilala mo noon. Tumigil na siya sa pagiging kaibigan mo nung sandaling nagpasya siyang pumunta sa ahas na iyon.'**_

'_Kahit na!. Kahit ano man ang nangyari, hindi ko parin papatayin si Sasuke. Nangako ako kay Sakura na ibabalik ko siya, at tinutupad ko ang mga pangako ko.'_

'_**Bah! Bahala ka. Huwag mo lamang kalimutan na may iba ka pang babaeng pinangakuan.'**_

Nanahimik sandali si Naruto.

'_Alam ko, Kyuubi. Alam ko.'_

* * *

Nagpatuloy pa ang labanan ng dalawa. Ibinigay nila ang lahat nila. Ginamit nila ang lahat ng jutsung alam nila. Lahat ng lakas at talino nila ay inilagay nila sa bawat paglusob para lamang mapatigil ang kabila. 

Pagkatapos ng isa pang palitan ng suntok, naghiwalay ang dalawa. Hingal na hingal sila't puno ng sugat ang katawan.

"Tama na 'to, Sasuke!" sigaw ni Naruto. "Hindi dapat tayo naglalaban."

"Manahimik ka, kulugo." Sagot ni Sasuke. "Tatapusin natin ito ngayon."

Nagipon ng chakra si Sasuke sa kanyang mga kamay at gumawa ng dalawang Itim na Chidori. Mabilis siyang tumakbo papunta sa kanyang katunggali. Mabilis nagpaikot naman si Naruto ng chakra sa kanyang kamay. Inihanda niya ang dalawang Rasengan para sa paglusob ng kalaban.

Nagkasalubong ang dalawang pwersa sa isang biyolenteng banggaan. Ni isa ay hindi nanghina.

"Bakit, Naruto? Bakit ba parati mo akong nagagawang higitan? Saan mo nakuha ang kapangyarihang gamit mo?"

"Bakit ba ganyan nalang ang kagustuhan mong makakuha nga kapangyarihan, Sasuke? Ganoon naba kalakas ang pagnanasa mo sa kapangyarihan at nagawa mong talikuran ang Konoha at ang iyong mga kaibigan?"

"Wala kang naiintindihan! Wala akong ibang nais kung 'di patayin ang kapatid ko, at para magawa iyon, kailangan ko ng kapangyarihan."

"Sa tingin mo ba si Orochimaru ang magbibgay sa iyo ng kapangyarihan. May kapalit ang lahat. Kung magpapatuloy ka pa, mamamatay ka."

"Wala akong pakialam, Naruto. Sa kanya ko lamang makakakuha ang kapangyarihan na kailangan ko. Kapangyarihang kailanman ay hinding hindi ko makukuha sa Konoha o sa mga walang kwentang bagay na katulad ng mga kaibigan."

"Hangal ka talaga, Sasuke!"

Lalong pinalakas ni Naruto ang kanyang mga Rasengan. Itinulak niya papalayo si Sasuke. Agad naman niya sinundan and huling Uchiha at pinaulanan ng suntok at sipa. Bilang huling hagupit, binanga niya ah isa sa mga Rasengan sa dibdib ng kanyag kalaban. Tumalsik si Sasuke ng ilang metro papaloob sa nakapaligid na kagubatan.

Pumunta si Naruto kung saan nakahandusay si Sasuke.

"Alam mo ba, Sasuke? Umiiyak ngayon si Sakura. Nung umalis ka, umiiyak siya nang hilingin niyang ibalik kita. Nung nabigo ako, matagal niyang pinagluksa sa pakawala mo.

Pakatapos noon, nagsimulang siyang magsanay ng husto. Nagaaral ngayon siya sa ilalim ni Tandang Tsunade. Kung makikita mo lamang siya ngayon. Napakalakas na niya. Kaya na rin niyang gumamit ng Kuchiyose at tumawag ng mga suso.

Ngunit hanggang ngayon ay nagluluksa parin siya. Bawat gabi ay tinatawag ka niya sa kanyang mga panaginip. Bawat paggising niya'y umiiyak siya dahil alam niyang wala ka sa tabi niya. Kitang kita ko ang pighati sa kanyang mga mata."

Nagsimulang simugaw ngyon ni Naruto.

"Hindi mo ba naiintindihan? Hanggang ngayon ay mahal ka parin niya."

Naghari ang katahimikan sa dalawa. Ni isa sa kanila ay hindi nagsalita sa loob ng mahabang panahon.

"Bakit?"

Nagulat si Naruto sa sinabi ni Sasuke. Sinabi nya ito na may naka-ilalim na lungkot at pagaalinlangan.

"Bakit ba ganyan nalang ang pagaalala ninyo sa akin. Tinalikuran ko na kayong lahat. Pero ikaw Naruto, sinusubukan mo parin akong ibalik. At si Sakura, hanggang ngayon ay mahal parin niya ako. Kahit ilang beses ko siyang tinaboy, nasatabi ko parin siya.

Bakit, Naruto? Bakit?"

Napangiti sa Naruto.

"Hindi mo pa ba alam, Sasuke? Ikaw na ang nagsabi nito noon."

Napatingin si Sasuke sa kanya. Itinuloy ng ninja ang kanyang sinasabi. Madaling nakikita ang luhang dumadaloy mula sa kanyang mga mata.

"Iisa tayo, Sasuke. Natatandaan mo ba yung sinabi mo noong pagsubok natin kay sir Kakashi? Iisa tayong tatlo ni Sakura. At kailan man ay hindi yan magbabago"

"Iisa tayo" bulong ni Sasuke. "Ako, ikaw, at si Sakura. Iisa tayong tatlo."

"Sakura." Tinignan ng binata ang kanyang kamay. "Alam mo Naruto, nangungulila ako sa kanya. Bawat oras inaasahan kong tatakbo siya papunta saakin at yayayain ako sa kung anong bagay. Hinahanap-hanap ko ang kanyang mga ngiti, ang kanyang boses, ang kislap ng kanyang mga mata."

Tumingala ang binata at tinignan ang langit.

"Kaitagal kong ginusto na mayakap siya. Kaitagal kong ginusto na mahalikan siya. Kaitagal kong ginusto na masabi sa kanya kung gaano siya kahalaga sa akin…"

"…kung gaano ko siya kamahal."

Tumungin si Sasuke kay Naruto. Isang malungkot na ngiti ang nasa labi ng binata.

"Pati ikaw, kulugo. Nangungulila ako sa iyo. Hindi ko inasahan na masnakakairita pala kapag 'di ko marinig ang boses mo. Ngayon ko lamang nalaman kung gaano kita nirerespeto at pinahahalagahan bilang kaibigan…

…at bilang kapatid."

Nagulat si Naruto sa narinig niya. Kapatid ang turing ni Sasuke sa kanya?

Habang nangyayari ito, unti-unting lumiliit ang nga pakpak ni Sasuke. Nagsimula naring bumalik sa dati ang kanyang balat. Dahan dahang bumalik sa dati ang binata.

"Naruto, kapatid, sumusuko na ako. Gusto ko nang umuwi."

Ngumiti si Naruto. Itinigil niya ang pagkuha sa charka ni Kyuubi at bumalik sa dati niyang anyo. Lumapit siya kay Sasuke at inabot ang kanyang kamay. Bakas sa kanyang mukha ang saya.

"Kung ganon, halika na, kapatid. Umuwi na tayo. Paguwi natin sa Konoha, ililibre kita ng ramen, Sasuke."

"Nakakaiyak naman."

Lumingon ang dalawang binata kung saan nanggaling ang boses. Tumambad sa kanila ang pinuno ng mga ahas na si Manda. Isang taong may itim na buhok at putting balat ang nakatayo sa ulo ng nasabing ahas.

"Orochimaru!"

"Binabati kita, Naruto." Sabi ng sannin ng ahas. "Nagawa mong patalikurin si Sasuke sa akin. Ikaw palang ang nakakagawa noon sa isa sa aking mga alagad na may sinumpang tatak. Sa kasamaangpalad, kailangang mong mamatay dahil doon."

Hinarap ng buong tapang ni Naruto ang Otokage.

"Sori ka nalang, Orochimaru! Kailanman ay hindi na mapapasaiyo si Sasuke o ang Sharingan. At ngayon, magbabayad ka sa lahat ng perwisyo na pinagdaanan ko."

Sa tabi ng binata, dahan-dahang tumayo si Sasuke.

"Isali mo ako diyan, Naruto."

"T...teka lang Sasuke. Kung lalaban ka, baka magamit lang sa iyo ni Orochimaru ang sinumpang tatak."

"Huwag kang magalala. Kaya ko parin siyang labanan gamit ang aking Sharingan. At saka…"

Tumungin si Sasuke kay Naruto.

"Hindi porket tinanggap ko na ikaw bilang kapatid ay magpapatalo na ako sa iyo. Naiintindihan mo ba, kulugo?"

Ngumuti lamang ang kanyang kausap.

"Bahala ka diyan."

Mabilis na naglapit ang tatlong ninja. Tinawag ni Naruto si Gamabunta upang kalabanin sa Manda habang silang dalawa ni Sasuke ang sumagupa sa sannin.

Alam ni Orochimaru na walang pagasa ang dalawang binata na talunin siya. Pagod na ang dalawa at sugatan. Kahit si Naruto ay may hangganan din. May iba siyang pinaplano. Hindi pa rin siya sumusuko sa mga plano niya kay Sasuke. Ngunit para makamit niya nag kanyang inaasam, kailangan muna niyang tanggalin ang isang sagabal.

Sabay na umatake ang dalawang genin. Ang bawat galaw nila ay umaangkop sa galaw ng kabila. Parang isa sila kung kumilos. Ngunit kahit ito'y walang masyadong pakinabang. Sadyang masmalakas si Orochimaru.

Napansin ng sannin na unti unting bumabagal ang kanyang mga kalaban. Naisip niyang simulan na ang kanyang plano. Sa paglapit ni Naruto ay sinalag niya ang atake niya at sinipa papalayo. Eksaktong paglingon niya'y paparating naman si Sasuke.

Muli sinalag niya ang kanyang kalaban. Ngunit sa halip na patamaan siya ng isang direktang paglusob, hinawakan niya ang kaliwang balikat ng binata at dinalhan ng charka niya ang sinumpang tatak. Napasigaw si Sasuke ng naramdaman niyang parang nagliyab ang kanyang balikat.

"Walang hiya ka, bitawan mo si Sasuke."

Nilingon ni Orochimaru ang lumulusob na si Naruto. Ningitian lamang niya ito at ibinato sa kanya ang walang malay na binata sa kanyang kamay. Nasalo si Sasuke ng kanyang kasamahan.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Gising, Sasuke!"

"Huwag kang magaalala. Buhay pa ang kaibigan mo."

"Bastardong ahas ka, anong ginawa mo sa kanya?" Sigaw ng genin sa sanin sa harapan niya.

"Wala naman. Ginamitan ko lamang siya ng isang espesyal genjutsu na tutulong sa akin na mapasakamay muli siya."

"Che! Manigas ka diyan. Hindi ko papayagang makuha mo ulit si Sasuke."

Mabilis na gumawa ng dalawang Rasengan si Naruto at tumakbo papalapit kay Orochimaru. Sinubukan niyang patamaan ang ulo nito subalit inawasan lamang ag kayagn atake. Ganumpaman, tuloy parin ang kanyang atake. Bakat sa kanayang mga mata ang kagustuhang patayin ang sannin.

'_Sige, Naruto. Ganyan lang. Lumusob ka lang ng lumusob.'_

* * *

Makalipas ng ilang sandali ay nagising si Sasuke. Masakit ang buo niyang katawan. Pakiramdam niya'y ginulungam siya ni Chouji. 

'_Anong nangyari? Teka, si Orochimaru!'_

Lumingon si Sasuke at nakitang nilulusob ni Orochimaru si Naruto. Sugatan na ang binata at halatang nanghihina na. Ang sannin naman ay walang humpay na umaatake gamit ang kanyang espada.

'_Hindi! Naruto!'_

Tumayo si Sasuke at nagsimulang gumawa ng Chidori. Ibinuhos niya ang lahat ng natitira niyang charka dito sa huli niyang atake. Nang nahanda na niya ito'y nagsimula siayng tumakbo paratulungan ang kanyang kaibigan.

"Nariyan na ako, Naruto."

Nilingon siya ni Orochimaru.

"SASUKE, HUWAG!"

* * *

Nanlamig ang buong katawan ni Sasuke. Hindi niya inaasahan ang mga nangyayari. Alam niyang ibinaon niya ang Chidori sa tiyan ni Orochimaru. Ngunit sa isang kisapmata'y nagbago ang lahat. 

Ngayo'y nakabaon ang kanyang kamay sa katawan ni Naruto.

"Naruto? HINDI!"

Isang nakakasukang tunod ang narinig habang dahan-dahang nahulog ang katawan ni Naruto. Agad siyang sinalo ni Sasuke at sinubukang patigilin ang pagdudugo.

"Hindi. Hindi. Hindi ito pwedeng mangyari. Hindi ito ang ginusto ko."

"S…Sa…su…ke."

"Naruto, patawarin mo ako. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang nangyari. Si Orochimaru ang pinuntirya ko ngunit…"

Hindi na nakapagpatuloy ang binata. Hindi niya makayang tiganan ang kanyang kaibigan

"Genjutsu. Ginamitan…ni Orochimaru ng…genjutsu ang…iyong…sinumpa tatak."

Hindi pa rin gumalaw ang binata.

"Patawarin mo ako, Naruto."

"Walang…dapat…ipagpatawad, Sasuke. Hindi mo…kasalanan ang…nangyari."

Inilagay ni Naruto ang kanyang kamay sa balikat ni Sasuke. Tinignan siya nito.

"Sasuke…masaya ako at…makilala ko…kayo. Ikaw at…ang ating mga…kaibigan…kayo na aking…nakagisnang pamilya."

"Huwag kang magalala, Naruto. Ibabalik kita sa Konoha. Magagamot ka pa ni Tsunade."

Sinabi ito ni Sasuke di lamang para kay Naruto kung di para na rin sa kanya. Ngunit alam niya na wala na rin siyang magagawa. Masyado silang malayo mula sa Konoha at masyadong marami na ang nawalang dugo ng kanyang kaibigan.

"Salamat…na lamang…Sasuke. Ikaw nalamang…ang bumalik. Hinihintay ka… na ni…Sakura."

"Hindi. Sabay tayo babalik Naruto."

"Patawad…Sasuke…ngunit…hindi…ko na…kaya."

Tinignan siya ni Sasuke. Malayo ang tingin ng mga mata ni Naruto.

"Hinata…patawad…hindi ko…matutupad…ang pangako…ko…sa…iyo."

Sa pagsambit ng huling kataga, lumisan na sa mundong ito si Uzumaki Naruto

"Naruto. Naruto. Pakiusap, huwag mo itong gawin sa akin. Hindi ko kayang mawalan ng isa pang kapatid. Naruto. Naruto…"

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**At iyan ang aking istorya. Ano sa tingin ninyo? Maganda ba?**

**Hindi pa ito tapos. Sa kasamaangpalad, mananatiling patay si Naruto sa susunod na mga chapters. **

**Sa tingin ninyo, dapat pa ba akong dumawa ng English version?**


	2. Pagluluksa

**Disclaimer: Ang storyang ito ay hango sa kathang-isip at gumagamit ng mag elementong hindi pagmamayari ng patnugot. Ang mga elementong ito ay pagmamayari ng kung sino mang ang nagmamayari sa kanila. Ang kahit anong pagkakahawig sa tao, pook, pangyayari, o kwento ng ibang patnugot, buhay man o patay na, ay nagkataon lamang.**

* * *

Nakatayo sina Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, at Rock Lee sa harap ng mesa ni Tsunade. Tahimik at malungkot ang mga okupante ng kwarto. Isang oras na ang nakalipas mula ng makabalik sila sa Konoha kasama ang traydor na si Uchiha Sasuke…

…at ang malamig na bangkay ni Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ano ang nangyari, Shikamaru?" Tanong ng Hokage.

"Hindi po namin alam ang buong pangyayari." Sagot ng chuunin. "Huli na ng dumating kami. Wala na si Orochimaru at nagiisa na lamang si Sasuke. Si Naruto naman po'y…"

"Salamat, Shikamaru. Makakalis na kayo."

Napaatras ng bahagya ang binata. Damang-dama ang galit at lungkot ng babae sa kanyang pananalita. Hindi na naghintay ng isa pang utos ang mga chuunin. Agad nilang nilisan ang opisina.

"Iwanan ninyo muna ako." Sinabi ni Tsunade sa kanya mga alalay.

Agad din siya sinunod ng mga ito. Naiwan ang ikalimang Hokage sa isang tahimik at madilim na kwarto. Makatapos ng ilang minuto, ginawa niya ang gagawin ng kungsinumang nawalan ng isang minamahal sa buhay…

…umiyak ng umiyak si Tsunade nung buong gabing iyon.

* * *

Nagsasaya ang buong bayan ng Konoha ng gabing iyon. Hindi sila nagsasaya dahil sa isang tagumpay o sa iba pang rason ng pagsasaya. Nagsasaya sila sa pagkasawi sa isa sa kanilang mga ninja.

Nagsasaya sila sa pakamatay ng isang bayani.

Sa buong bayan, kaunting lugar lamang ang makikitang mayroong nagluluksa. Sa maliit na kainan ng Icharaku, tatlong tao ang makikitang nalulungkot sa pagkasawi.

"Natatandaan ko pa noon. Parati ko siyang nililibre dito ng ramen pakatapos ng bawat parusa ko sa kanya." Malungkot na wika ni Iruka.

"Siya ang pinakatapat kong suki. Magbabago na ang lahat ngayon na wala na siya." Sabi ni Teuchi, ang nagmamayari ng kainan.

Nanatiling tahimik sa Ayame. Hindi pa siya nagsasalita mula ng malaman na namatay na pala ang paborito nilang kostomer.

"Nandito ka lang pala, sir Iruka."

Naupo si Hatake Kakashi sa tabi ng Chuunin at umorder ng makakain. Nanaig ang katahimikan ng ilang sandali.

"Bakit magisa lamang siya." Sabi ng guro. "Bakit hinayaan na siya lamang ang pumunta kay Sasuke kahit na alam naman natin na mapanganib iyon."

"Hindi siya hinayaang pumunta ng magisa." Sagot ng jounin. "Umalis na siya bago pa man makabuo ng isang maayos na team. Alam naman natin si Naruto. Pagdating sa napakaraming bagay padalos-dalos siya."

Nang sandaling iyon ay dumaan ang isang grupo ng mga lasinggero.

"Hoy, kayo diyan! Sumama kayo sa amin. Uminom tayo't magsaya dahil patay na ang demonyog halimaw."

Mabilis na bumunot ng kunai si Iruka para tapusin ang nagsalita ngunit pinigilan siay ni Kakashi.

"Huwag! Madidisgrasya ka lang sa gagawin mo."

Sinubukang makawala ni Iruka ngunit masyadong matigas ang hawak sa kanya ni Kakashi. Makalipas ng ilang sandali ay umalis na ang mga lasinggero. Binitawan ng jounin ang kamay ng chunnin.

"Bakit mo ako pinigilan? Hindi ko maaaring hayaang may yumurak sa ala-ala ni Naruto."

"Kung ginawa mo iyon maaring magkaroon ng away. Isa pa ay kung narinig ng Hokage na sinaktan mo ang isang sibilyan, siguradong parusa ang aabutin mo."

Nanatiling tahimik si Iruka. Ibinalik niya ang kunai sa lalagyan nito at inilagay ang kanyang ulo sa kanyang mga kamay.

"Bumagasak sa labanan ang isa sa iyong mga istudyante," tuloy ni Kakashi, "Alam ko ang narara…"

"Hindi mo alam ang nararamdaman ko!" Sigaw ni Iruka, "Kailanman ay hindi mo itinuring na tunay na istdyante mo sina Naruto. Itinuring kong anak ang batang iyon. Ang turing mo lamang sa kanila ay mga sundalo. Ikaw na mismo ang nagsabi sa akin nyan noon."

Nanahimik ang munting kainan. Nanginginig sa galit si Iruka habang si Kakashi naman ay mukhang dedma parin.

"Maaring tama ka." Wika ni Kakashi, sabay tanggal ang tingin sa chuunin.

"Mga sundalo nga ang trato ko sa kanila. Mula pa ng simula ay hindi ko sineryoso ng lubusan ang pagtuturo ko sa kanila. Madalang si Sasuke lamang ang aking pinagtutuunan ng pansin, na parang wala sina Naruto at Sakura. Nakamlimutan kong hindi ako ang guro ni Uchiha Sasuke, sa halip ay guro ng Team 7.

Itinuro sa akin noon ng aking ama at ng ika-apat na maging patas sa lahat ng bagay. Ngayon ay alam kong binigo ko sila. Binigayn ko ng kahihiyan ang aking ama, guro, at higit sa lahat ang aking sarili sa pagkakaroon ko ng paborito. Napakalaki ng pagkukulang ko kay Naruto.

Pero ikaw, sir Iruka. Naging patas ka na guro noong mag-aaral mo pa si Naruto. Kumpara sa akin, masmarami siyang natutunan mula sa iyo. Parang ama ang turing niya sa iyo. Sa rasong ito hindi ko maaaring madisgrasya ang isa sa mga mahahalagang tao ni Naruto.

Ito nalamang ang magagawa ko para sa kanya."

Sa puntong ito wala nang ginawa si Iruka. Nagsimula nalamang siyang umiyak sa kinauupuan niya.

* * *

Nang sumunod araw…

Sa isa sa mga training areas ng Konoha, tatalong ninja ang naghihintay sa kanilang guro. Si Lee ay matyagang sinisipa't sinusuntok ang isa sa mga trosong nakabaon sa lupa. Si Tenten ay nakaupo sa lilim ng isang puno at pinapakintab ang kanyang mga sandata. Si Neji naman ay nakasandal sa di kalayuan at nagmumukmok.

Ordinaryong gawain na ito para sa Team Taijutsu, maliban sa ilang bagay…

…tahimik si Lee…

…may luha ang mga mata ni Tenten…

…at bakas ang lungkot sa mga mulat na mata ni Neji.

Kasabay ng isang malakas na sigaw, biniyak ni Lee ang kanyang torso sa dalawang piraso. Halatang-halata ang pagkainis at galit ng binata.

"Hindi dapat ito nangyari!" sabi ng binata.

"Wala na tayong magagawa. Nangyari na ang nangyari. Kahit anong pagsisisigaw ang gawin mo dyan ay hindi na babalik si Naruto." Tugon ni Neji.

"Hindi rin ako makapaniwala." Wika ni Tenten. "Namatay si Naruto, at sa mga kamay pa ni Sasuke. Hindi ko lang talaga matanggap na umabot ang lahat sa puntong iyon."

"Kahit anong paniniwala natin, ito parin ang katotohanan. Pinatay ni Uchiha Sasuke si Uzumaki Naruto. Wala nang makakapagbago nun."

"Sinasabi mo bang tadhana na nila ang nangyari?" sigaw ni Lee.

"Wala akong sinasabing ganyan, Lee." Sagot ng binatang Hyuuga.

"Sinungaling! Pinapalabas mong tadhana nila ang labanan ang isa't isa kahit na magkaibigan sila, at ang mamatay ang isa sa kamay ng kabila. Huwag mong ipagkaila, Neji."

Nanlisik ang mag mata ng Hyuuga. "Hinahamon mo ba ako, Lee. Kung ganoon ay pagbibigyan kita."

Ngumiti si Lee. "Walang problema. Ipapaalala ko sayo ang mga leksyong dapat natutunan mo kay Naruto."

Agad tumayo si Tenten. "Magsitigil nga kayong dalawa. Teammates kayo. Hindi dapat kayo nagaaway. Neji, pakiusap tumugil ka. Kakagaling mo lamang sa sakit. Hindi ka na nga dapat sumama sa kanila."

Hindi siya pinansin ng dalawang binata. Sa isang kisapmata'y sinugod nila ang isa't isa.

"Ano sa tingin n'yo ang ginagawa n'yo?"

Agad tumigil ang dalawa. Lumingon ang tatlong chuunin at nakita ang kanilang guro na si Maito Gai.

"Magkakasakitan lang kayo sa pinaggagagawa ninyo." Sigaw ng jounin.

"Pero sir Gai…"

"Manahimik ka Lee!"

Nanahimik si Lee. Nagbuntong hininga ang jounin at nagpatuloy.

"Alam kong naiinis kayo at wala kayong nagawa para tulungan ang inyong kaibigan. Ang pagkamatay ng isa sa mga apoy nga kabataan ay isang trahedya, lalo na kung kaibigan ito.

Pero kahit anong gawin natin ay hindi na natin maibabalik ang nakaraan. Ang apoy na namatay ay hindi na maibabalik pa. Ang magagawa nalamang natin ay alalahanin at wag kalimutan ang init at liwanag na ibinigay nito sa atin.

"Lee, Neji, si Naruto ay inyong kaibigan. Sa tingin n'yo ba ay masisiyahan siya kung makikita niyang nagaaway kayo nang dahil sa kanya?"

Nanatiling tahimik ang mga binata.

"Wala kayong misyon ngayon, at sa ipinakita ninyo hindi rin kayong makakapagensayo ng maayos. Makabubuti kung umuwi muna tayo para magpalamig ng ulo. Magkita nalamang tayo sa loob ng tatlong araw."

"Sir Gai, ano po ang gagawin naming sa loob ng tatlong araw?" tanong ni Tenten.

Nilingon siya ni Gai. "Sa loob nang tatlong araw, ililibing na si Naruto."

* * *

Nakahiga sa isang burol si Shikamaru at nanood ng mga ulap. Noon, gustong gusto niyang gawin ito. Kung pinagmamasadan niya ang mga ulap ay nakakalimutan niya ang kanyang mga problema. Ngunit sa pagkakataong ito, lalo lamang niyang natatandaan ang mga ito.

'_Nabigo ako.'_ Sabi ng chuunin sa sarili.

'_Hindi ko nagawang iligtas si Naruto mula sa kapahamakan. Umalis pa kasi yun loko-lokong iyon. Sinabi na nga nang Hokage na huwag niyang hanapin si Sasuke ng nagiisa.'_

Isang ulap na hugis baboy ang nakita niya.

'_Kung nagkataon kaya, maipagtatanggol ko ba siya? Maliligtas ko kaya siya mula sa mga kalaban. Maproprotektahan ko ba kaya si…'_

"Shikamaru!"

'_Hay naku po.'_

Tinalikuran ni Shikamaru ang binanggagaligan ng boses, si Yamanaka Ino.

"Nandito ka lang pala, Shikamaru."

"Pwede ba, Ino. Wala akong panahon para sa maingay mong bunganga ngayon."

Napatigil sandali ang dalaga. "Ang sungit mo naman ngayon. Nangangamusta lang naman, e."

Nanatiling tahimik ang binata.

"Shikamaru, ayos ka lang ba?"

"Ano sa tingin mo, Ino?"

Naupo ang dalaga sa tabi ng kanyang kasamahan.

"Hindi mo iyon kasalanan. Hindi lahat ng pagkakataon ay nagtatanggumpay ang isang ninja."

"Hindi mo naiintindihan."

Umupo si Shikamaru. Nakatalikod parin siya kay Ino.

"Ang misyon ko ay iligtas ang isang kaibigan mula sa tiyak na kapahamakan. Hindi ito kung sino-sinong tao. Isang kaibigan ang pinaguusapan natin. At nabigo ako.

Hindi namin kinayang iligtas si Naruto sa tamang oras. Hindi namin nagawang pigilin ang kanyang pagkamatay. Inaasahan niyang may darating na tulong, ngunit hindi kami nakarating agad.

Bilang pinuno nasa akin ang responsibilidad na siguraduhin ang tagumpay ng misyon. Ngunit sa halip ay binigo ko ang Hokage, ang ating mga kaibigan, at higit sa lahat si Naruto.

Hindi ko siyang nagawang iligtas. Paano pa ang mga taong masmahalaga sa akin? Paano pa kung sila ang binigo ko…"

Nilingon ng binata ang dalaga. Kitang-kita ni Ino ang mga luha sa mata ni Shikamaru.

"…Paano pa kung ikaw ang binigo ko?"

Hindi makapagsalita si Ino. Wala siyang masabi upang mapagaan ang loob ni Shikamaru. Ang tanging nagawa niya ay yakapin siya at samahan siya sa kanyang pagluluksa.

Sa paanan ng burol, pinapanood ni Chouji at ng kanilang gurong si Sarutobi Asuma ang mga pangyayari.

"Ngayon ko lamang nakitang ganyan si Shikamaru."

"Pinagdaraanan ngayon ni Shikamaru ang pinakamasakit na bagay na madarama ng isang ninja." Sabi ng jounin.

"Ano po yun, sir Asuma?"

"Para sa isang ninja, ang tagumpay sa misyon ang pinakamahalaga. Meyroon ding itinuturing ang kaligtasan ng kanyang mga kasamahan ang kanilang pangunahing prayoridad.

Nabigo si Shikamaru na pigilan ang pagkamatay ni Naruto. At dahil namatay si Naruto, nabigo ang misyon. Dahil dito nadarama niya ngayon ang sakit ng mabigo sa isang misyon, at ang masmalaking sakit ng di pagsagib sa kanyang kaibigan."

Humitit muna si Asuma ng sigarilyo.

"Ang masmalala pa, hinahayaan niyang maapektohan ito ang kanyang sarili. Iniisip niya ngayon na hindi na niya makakayang maipagtangol ang mga taong mahalaga sa kanya. Nasira na ang kanyang tiwala sa sarili. Natatakot ngayon siyang mabigo muli dahil alam niyang sa susunod ay maaring si Ino na ang mawala sa kanya.

Kailangan niyang malampasan ito. Kung hindi, lalo lamang magkakatotoo ang ayaw niyang mangyari."

Nagsimulang maglakad ang jounin.

"Chouji, ikaw na ang bahalang magsabi sa kanila kung kailan ang libing."

Nilingon ng matabang ninja ang kanyang mga kasamahan.

"Kailan pa nagkaroon ng gusto si Shikamaru kay Ino?"

* * *

Isang matandang lalake ang naglalakad ng matulin sa loob ng tore ng Hokage. Ang mahaba't puting buhok niya'y nakatali sa isang ponytail at isang malaking kalatas ang nakasabit sa kanynang likod. Nagmamadali siya ngayon papunta sa opisina ng Hokage.

Paglapit niya sa pinto ng nasabing opisina sinalubong siyang ng isang babaeng may yakap na biik.

"Mabuti naman po at nakarating ka agad, Jiraiya."

"Walang problema. Ano ba ang nangyayari, Shizune?"

"Halos buong araw na po siya nasaloob." Wika ng jounin habang nakatitig sa pinto. "Hindi pa siya lumalabas kahit man lang para kumain. Nagaalala na po ako."

"O sige. Ako na ang bahala."

Binuksan ni Jiraiya ang pintuan. Sa loob ng kwarto ay nakayuko si Tsunade sa likod ng kanyang mesa. Nakapalibot sa Hokage ang napakaraming bote ng samu't saring alak. Halata sa kanyang itsura ang pagkalasing.

"Oy, Tsunade!"

Lumingon sa kanya ang babae.

"Uy, Jiraiya, ikaw pala!"

Mula sa kinatatayuan niya, amoy na amoy ng matanda ang alak na nagmumula sa bibig ng babaeng nasa harapan niya.

"Kamusta ang pananaliksik?" Tanong ni Tsunade.

"Ayos lang." Tugon ni Jiraiya "Marami-rami narin ang aking nakuhang impormasyon."

"At ano naman ang kailangan mo sa akin? Baka naman gusto mo akong isama sa pananaliksik mo?" sabi nga babae sabay kindat at pakita ng kanyang dibdib sa lalaking kaharap niya. _(AN: Lasing siya, e.)_

"A…e…baka sa susunod na araw nalamang." Sabi ng isang namumulang Ero-sannin.

"Bahala ka. Halika, uminom ka nalang kasama ko."

Naging seryoso ang mukha ni Jiraiya.

"Tsunade, sa tingin ko'y tama na ang alak para sa isang araw."

"Ano ba yang sinasabi mo, Jiraiya? Okay pa ako para sa isang round."

"Tsunade, buong araw na 'yan. Wala ka bang planong magtrabaho?"

"Bah! Ako ang Hokage. Magagawa ko ang ano mang naisin ko."

"Hindi ganyan umasal ang isang Hokage." Halos pasigaw na sabi ni Jiraiya.

Nanahimik ang kwarto. Matapos ang ilang sandali ay biglang narining ang tawa ni Tsunade.

"Hahahaha. Alam mo kung paano umasal ang isang Hokage? Hahaha. Kung makaasta ka parang alam mo kung paano maging Hokage, ah. Hahahahahaha. Kung ganoon…

…BAKIT DI MO TINANGGAP ANG POSISYON?"

Hinampas ni Tsunade ang kanyang mesa na naging sanhi para ito'y mapulbos. Sinubukan niyang suntukin si Jiraiya ngunit dahil na rin sa kalasingan niya'y hindi niya ito matamaan. Makalipas ng ilan pang suntok ay nagawang mahawakan ng matandang mahilig ang mga braso ng Hokage. Nagsimulang magpumiglas ng babae.

"Walang hiya ka! Bitiwan mo ako, Jiraiya!"

"Tsunade, Tama na! Tigilan mo na ito."

"Manahimik ka! Kung magsalita ka parang alam mo ang hirap na dinadaanan ko. Ang hirap na ikaw ang dahilan."

"Lasing ka na. Hindi mo alam ang sinasabi mo."

"Alam ko sinasabi ko. Kung tinaggap mo lamang ang posisyon, hindi na sana ikaw pinadala upang kunin ako. Kung hindi ka pinadala, hindi na sana kita makikita noong araw na iyon. Kung hindi tayo nagkita noon, hindi ko na sana nakilala si…"

Sa sandaling ito ay tumigil sa paggalaw ang babae. Napaluhod nalang siya at nagsimulang umiyak.

"Bakit ganoon, Jiraiya? Lahat ng taong malapit sa akin ay namamatay dahil lamang nais nilang maging Hokage. Bakit? May sumpa ba ang posisyong ito? May sumpa ba ang kwintas ng Hokage na ibinibigay ko sa kanila? May sumpa ba ako't lahat ng mahal ko'y dapat mamatay?"

"Kalokahan na 'yang sinasabi mo. Wala kang sumpa." Sabi ng matandang lalake habang yinyakap ang Hokage. Inilagay lamang ni Tsunade ang kanyang ulo sa dibdib ni Jiraiya at pinagpatuloy ang kanyang pagiyak..

"Sige, ganyan lang. Ilabas mo lang ang lahat ng sakit ng loob mo, Tsunade."

Halos buong gabi sila ganito.

* * *

Araw ng libing ni Naruto…

Isang maliit na grupo ang nagtipon sa isang tagong lugar sa kagubatan. Pinili ito ni Tsunade sa tulong Iruka upang masigurado na walang maaring sumira sa huling hantungan ni Naruto kung nagkataon. Napili ito ng chuunin dahil ito ang lugar kung saang nagging ganap na ninja si Naruto.

Ang grupo ay kinabibilangan ng natira sa labingdalawa ng Konoha, pwera kay Sasuke. Naroon din ang kanilang Jounin professors, ilang ninja na nakilala at nakasama si Naruto, at ilan pang kaibigan at tagahanga. Naroon din, sa laking surpresa ng lahat, si Hyuuga Hiashi.

Halos lahat ng pansin ay nakatoon sa tagapagmana ng Hyuuga. Mula ng malaman na patay na ang kanyang minamahal, nagkulong si Hinata sa kanyang kwarto at doon nanatili sa loob ng tatlong araw. Malaki ang ipinagbago nga dalaga sa loob ng maikling panahon na iyon.

Halatang siya'y nangangayayat. Masmaputla narin siya kaysa sa dati. Namumula parin ng bahagya ang kanyang mga mata dahil narin sa walang humpay na pagiyak. Sa loob ay masmalala ang kondisyon ni Hinata. Wala na ang pinagmumulan ng kanyang lakas. Wala na ang kanyang liwanag at kaligayahan. Wala na ang kanyang rason para mabuhay.

Pinamunuan ni Tsunade ang seremonyas. Ilan sa mga naroon ay nagbitiw ng ilang salita tungkol kay Naruto at ang kanyang naging apekto sa kanilang buhay. Nang natapos magsalita si Lee, na nagbigay ng isang pagkahaba-habang pahayag tungkol sa apoy ng kabataan at kung panong naging isang napakalaking kawalan ang pagkasawi ng kaibigan, muling tumayo sa harapan ang Hokage.

"Mayroon pa pong isang nais magsalita. Nais ko sanang hilingin sa inyo dito na huwag gumawa ng kahit anong marahas."

Nagtaka ang mga tao sa sinabi ni Tsunade, hanggang narinig nila ang katapusan ng sinasabi niya.

"Maari ka nang lumapit, Uchiha Sasuke."

Nailingon ng ilang tao ang likuran. Naroon, pinapalibutan ng isang squad ng Anbu, ang traydor. Lahat ng matang nakatitig sa kanya ay puno ng galit. Maliban nalamang kay Sakura, na puno ng pagaalinlangan, kay Hiashi, na nakatingin sa kanyang panganay, at si Hinata, na nakayuko at nanginginig sa galit. Lumpit siya sa Hokage.

"Makabubuti kung bibilisan mo. Hindi ko masisiguro ang kaligtasan mo dito."

"Wala pong problema, master Hokage."

Lumapit sa kabaong ang binata.

"Kamusta na, kulugo."

Nagulat ang lahat sa kanilang narinig. Hinwaka ni Hiashi ang balikat ni Hinata, paramakalma siya at para panigurado kung sakali may gawin ang dalaga.

"Iiklian ko nalang ito. Alam naman natin na lahat ng tao dito ay gusto akong mamatay. Alam kong wala akong karapatan na magpakita dito, dahil narin sa ginawa ko. Meron lang sana akong nais sabihin sa iyo.

Malaki ang utang ko sa iyo. Naging kang isang mabuting kakampi at kaibigan. Hindi mo ito alam, ngunit ikaw na ang nagudyok sa akin na maging malakas bago pa man ako nalagyan ng sinumpang tatak. Ikaw ang nagging inspirasyon ko. Hindi lamang iyon, iniligtas mo ako sa kadiliman. Nangako kang ililigtas mo ako kahit na ikasawi mo pa ito, at ginawa mo nga. Maraming salamat sa iyo.

Alam kong huli na ito, ngunit…"

Naglagay ng isang higis bilog na bagay si Sasuke sa bukas na kabaong ni Naruto…

…ang crest ng angkan ng Uchiha.

"Mula ngayon kasapi ka na sa aking angkan. Maging masaya ka sana kung nasaan ka man…

…Uchiha Naruto, aking kapatid."

Nagulat ang lahat sa narinig nila. Ngunit masmalaki ang gulat nila ng may narinig silang sumigaw.

"PANGAHAS KA!"

Sa isang iglap nawala si Hinata sa tabi ng kanyang ama at nagpakita sa likod ni Sasuke. Bago pa man nakalingon ang binata ay nahanap niya ang kanyang sarili na lumilipad patungo sa isang puno. Tinamaan niya ito at halos mabiyak ito sa dalawa.

Tumingin ang lahat sa dalagang Hyuuga. Ngayon lamang nilang nakita ang dating mahinhing babae na ngayo'y nanginginig sa pagkamuhi. Ramdam na ramdam nila ang pagnanasa niyang kumitil. Kahit ang kanyang ama ay hindi makagalaw mula sa kanyang kinatatayuan

"Paano mo nagagawang tawaging kapatid si Naruto habang ikaw ang sanhi ng pagkasawi niya?

Walang hiya kang tao, Uchiha. Napakaraming taong humahanga sa iyo, pero isinangtabi mo sila. Mayroong babaeng iniibig ka ng buong puso't kaluluwa at kaylan man ay hindi nilisan ang tabi mo, ngunit binaliwala mo siya. Mayroong kang kaibigan at kasamahan na gagawin ang lahat para sa iyo, ngunit tinraydor mo siya."

Nagsimulang umagos ang luha sa mga mata ni Hinata.

"Nangako sa 'kin si Naruto. Nangako siyang pagbalik niya ay pakakasalan niya ako. Mabubuhay kaming masaya at magkasama. Ngunit ikaw, ninakaw mo sa akin ang aking kaligayahan. Dahil sa iyo'y wala na ang minamahal ko."

Hindi gumalaw si Sasuke sa kanyang lugar.

"Ano pa ang hinihintay mo? Patayin mo na ako. Ipaghiganti mo ang iyong kasintahan at ang aking kapatid."

Sa sinabi ng binata ay lalo lamang nagalit ang dalaga. Nagsimulang maglabas ng puting chakra ang dalaga. Bumalot ito sa kanya katulad ng chakra ng Kyuubi kapag ginagamit ito ni Naruto. Hindi mo kailangan ng Byakugan para malaman na, sa dami ng charka na gamit at sa tindi ng pagnanasang pumatay, magiging madali para kay Hinata na gawing sopas ang lamang loob ni Sasuke.

"MAMATAY KA, UCHIHA!"

Sinugod ni Hinata si Sasuke. Si Sakura lamang ang sumubok na patigilin siya, pero alam niyang huli na ang lahat.

"Sabaku Kyu!"

Sa isang kisapmata, nabalutan si Hinata ng buhangin at ngayo'y lumulutang sa hanging. Lumingon ang mga tao sa likod at nakita si Gaara, Kazekage ng bayan ng Suna. Sa likod niya nakatayo sina Temari at Kankurou. Sinasamahan nila ang kanilang kapatid para sa libing ng kanyang kaibigan.

"Binibini, huminahon ka muna."

Hindi tumugil sa pagpupumiglas ang dalaga.

"Sabaku no Gaara, pakawalan mo ako ngayon din!"

"Binibini, hindi mo maibabalik ang iyong kasintahan sa gagawin mong iyan."

"Wala kang, pakialam. Papatayin ko siya."

"Hyuuga Hinata, gusto mo ba talagang mabaliwala ang pagkamatay ni Naruto."

Marahil dahil sa paraan nang pagsabi nang Kazekage, o maari rin dahil sa narinig niya ang pangalan ng kanayng nasirang kasintahan. Kung ano pa man ang rason, tumigil sa pagpupumiglas si Hinata. Wala na siyang nagawa kungdi ang umiyak.

Agad pinkawalan ni Gaara ang dalaga. Pinuntahan naman ito ng kanyang pamilya.

"Ginoon Hyuuga, makabubuti kung iuuwi na ninyo ang inyong anak. Hindi tama ang lugar na ito para sa kanya ngayon."

"Salamat, Kazekage."

Sabay nilisan ng mga Hyuuga ang lugar na iyon.

Nilapitan ni Gaara si Sasuke.

"Buhay ka pa ba?"

"Oo." Ang tanging tugon ng binata.

"**Magaling."**

Walang oras para magulat si Sasuke. Agad siyang binalutan ni isang kamay na yari sa buhangin at hinampas si isa pang puno.

"Gaara, anong gi…"

Natigilan si Temari ng mapansin niya ang buhangin. Nakita na niya dati ang kamay na buhangin na ito.

"Shukaku."

Nilingon ni Gaara si Temari

"**Huwag kang magalala. Nandito parin ang iyong kapatid. Nais ko lamag payuhan ang binatang ito."**

Tinignan muli niya si Sasuke.

"**Bata, makabubuti sa iyo kung hindi ka na magpapakita sa mga taong ito. Para sabihin sayo ang totoo, nais ngayon ng aking lalagayan at pati narin ako na patayin ka. Subalit magpipigil kami, para narin sa batang nilagay mo sa kabaong iyon."**

Binitawan siya ng buhangin at muling nanumbalik si Gaara sa kanyang katawan. Tinalikuran niya si Sasuke at pumunta sa kabaong ni Naruto. Tinignan niya ito ng ilang sandali at nagsimulang umiyak.

* * *

Kinagabihan…

Nakaupo si Sasuke sa kanyang kama. Napagisipan council ng Konoha na pansamantalang ikulong siya sa sarili niyang tahanan. Dalawang squad ng ANBU ang nagbabantay sa mansion ng mga Uchiha sa lahat ng oras.

Tinignan ng binata ang bagay sa kanyang mga kamay, isang forehead protector na puro ng gasgas at lamat.

Ito ang forehead protector ni Naruto.

Iniisip niya ang mga naganap noong araw na iyon. Alam niyang pagpapatiwakal ang ginawa niya. Marahil iyon narin ang kanyang kagustuhan, na mamatay sa kamay ng mga tunay na kaibigan ng kanyang kapatid.

"Masmasahol pa ako kaysa kay Itachi. Hinayaan niyang mabuhay ako, habang pinaslang ko si Naruto. Hindi na maaring ipagkaila. Pinatay ko si Naruto."

Niyakap ni Sakura si Sasuke. Dahil narin sa mga nangyari, naisip niya ang mga kasalanan niya sa kanyang nasirang kasamahan at kaibigan.

Ang mga pagkakataon na binaliwala niya ang kanyang mga alok na makipag-date. Ang maraming beses na sinaktan niya ito tuwing kinukulit niya siya o si Sasuke. Ang kanyang hiling na pinangako ni Naruto na tutuparin, kahit na ikamatay pa niya ito…

…at iyon nga ang nagyari.

"Hindi. Hindi ikaw ang pumatay sa kanya.

Tayong dalawa ang pumatay sa kanya."


End file.
